


something you'll never forget

by kaggleyama



Series: OiHina week 2k15 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaggleyama/pseuds/kaggleyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is not a fairy tale. People don’t fall in love and live happily ever after, and heroes don’t always win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something you'll never forget

**Author's Note:**

> For OiHina week day 5 - unrequited.

Your mother used to tell you stories, when you were little. Fairy tales. You often found them boring. They were always the same – boy meets girl, they fall in love, and live happily ever after.

Love seemed stupid to you then. It stayed that way for a long time. Of course, you loved your family and Iwa-can, but you weren’t _in love_ with any of them. You’d accepted pretty early on that something like that – meeting a girl and falling in love – just wasn’t for you.

But, like with any great story, a twist happens when you least expect it.

There is a boy.

You meet him during a volleyball match. He doesn’t catch your eye at first. Not until he jumps and you think, just for a second, that maybe he is flying. You won’t ever forget the way he moves – like he might float off into space at any moment. Like he could reach the stars, if only the world would let him.

 

 

Iwa-chan doesn’t last long before he gets sick of your constant gushing.

“Go bug somebody else about your stupid crush,” he grumbles whenever you bring up Chibi-chan. Despite all his complaining, he listens anyway.

“If you like him so much,” he says one day. You’re draped over his desk, listing all the reasons why Chibi-chan is amazing. “Shouldn’t you be telling _him_ this?”

“Don’t be silly, Iwa-chan,” you say. “I’m not the one Chibi-chan wants to hear this kind of stuff from.”

 

 

If you’re the hero, Iwa-chan the best friend and Chibi-chan the love interest then, like with any great story, there should be an antagonist.

There is.

Tobio is like a cloud, or the moon, or something else you’ll never be able to reach. You know this. That’s why it’s so satisfying when you beat him. Tobio with fists clenched in frustration and tears brimming in his eyes is something you’ll never forget.

Seeing Chibi-chan doing the same, however, is like a knife to the gut. You know you won’t forget that either, though it’s for entirely different reasons.

 

 

Life is not a fairy tale. People don’t fall in love and live happily ever after, and heroes don’t always win.

Here is another thing you’ll never forget; Chibi-chan, high on victory, running up to Tobio and kissing him right there in front of everyone.

“Would Tobio cry if I stole Chibi-chan from him?” you ask Iwa-chan, when the two of them have been going at it for nearly a full minute.

“Do you want me to hit you?” Iwa-chan growls, but his heart isn’t in it. There is concern showing in his eyes.

Though you don’t answer, you know Iwa-chan understands. Right now, the pain would be welcome.

 

 

You insist on watching Karasuno’s match against Shiratorizawa.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Iwa-chan says. No doubt he’s thinking of the aftermath of your loss to Karasuno.

 _I think I can decide for myself what I should and shouldn’t do_ , you want to say. It would be a lie. Iwa-chan has always been more capable of taking care of you than you have. Instead, you do something you don’t often do.

You tell the truth.

“I need to see him, Iwa-chan. Just one more time. I need to.”

 

 

Losing to Tobio felt like being hit in the head with something heavy. Seeing him beat Ushiwaka is closer to being burned alive. The pain doesn’t end – it stays under your skin like an itch you can’t scratch. It’s still there when you wait for Chibi-chan by Karasuno’s school bus.

“Hinata-san,” you call out when you see him. Better now to be polite – easier that way to distance yourself.

Chibi-chan looks up at you with bright eyes. You really intend to end it then, but-

His hand is linked with Tobio’s, their fingers tangled together.

“Oikawa-san?” Chibi-chan questions.

You should tell him. Tell him, and find some closure.

“It's nothing, Hinata-san. Congratulations on the win.”

You walk away. And so, the story continues. Boy meets boy, boy falls in love---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry.


End file.
